9/11
Investigation Wally Hilliard ''Venice, Florida: ''Mohammad Atta 'trains' at Huffman Aviation, a flight school on Venice Municipal Airport, run by Dutch national Rudi Deckers, owned by retired insurance salesman Wally Hilliard, since 1999/2000. Wally Hilliard owned Health Insurance Businesses in Green Bay, Wisconsin, before he retired to Venice, Florida. Wally Hilliard and Ron Weyers, founded AMS, American Medical Security Group, as a joint venture with United Wisconsin in 1988. Myron du Bain Wally Hilliard’s links to American intelligence go back (at least) to November of 1981, when his insurance company, Wisconsin Employer’s Group, was bought out by Myron Du Bain, a World War II OSS/CIA operative and the Chairman of Fireman's Fund of San Francisco. Myron Du Bain’s life-long ties to the CIA included two stints at the helm of the Stanford Research Institute (SRI). As President of SRI during the late 60’s, he faced regular protests over the institute's controversial military contracts, including studies on chemical warfare and LSD. The Stanford campus was up in arms over SRI’s involvement in LSD experiments being conducted at the Veterans Hospital in Redwood City (where author Ken Kesey first took LSD). With oilman Gordon Getty and Reagan Secretary of State George Shultz, DuBain founded an exclusive private San Francisco supper club. In a quote in his obituary, former Secretary of State Henry Kissinger was characterized as “Du Bain's longtime friend,”. "Insurer, China Sign Agreement" read a press release from May 14, 1980. "Fireman's Fund Insurance Companies and the People's Insurance Company of China have established a working business relationship and a joint commitment to "explore other areas of mutual interest." “The Stanford Research Institute, a noted research organization of the United states, has been invited to conduct a comprehensive study on the Hong Kong,” read a Chinese wire service report from the early 1980’s. “A contract was signed here today by Myron Du Bain, Chairman of the board of the U.S. institute, and Peter Wrangham, Executive Director of the Hong Kong and Shanghai Banking Corporation.” Sam Miller In the late 1960s, Sam Miller worked as a sales manager at Association Life in Milwaukee, where Wally Hilliard was an agent. (1967) In 1976, Miller took a job as vice president of sales and marketing at Wisconsin Employers Group, which Hilliard and Weyers had started seven years earlier. A year later the company had doubled in size, built a second building and bought a small life insurance company. It was undergoing tremendous growth. Sandy Weil got to know Sam Miller after aquiring Wisconsin Employers Group. In those days, any agent not licensed with Wisconsin Employers Group simply could not compete in the small market. Sandy Weil recruited Miller to be COO and VP of Amex Life Assurance, San Rafael California. In 1994 Weil recruited Miller again to be senior vice president of Travellers Group and chairman of National Benefit Life and Primerica Life of Canada. Weil was President of American Express and chief executive officer and chairman of Citigroup Inc. Miller had also known Thomas Hefty, chairman, president and chief executive officer of United Wisconsin, since the late 1970s, when Hefty was the state's deputy insurance commissioner. The two got reacquainted in the fall of 1995, when Hefty approached Miller with a job offer. At the time, Miller was working in New York City for Travelers Group as senior vice president and chairman and group chief executive of its Canadian and New York operations. Miller joined United Wisconsin as an executive vice president that December. In April 1996, the board voted to buy out Hilliard and Weyers and take full control of AMS. The $170 million sale was completed on Dec. 3. The same day, Miller officially took over as president of chief executive of the firm, which changed its name to American Medical Security Holdings Inc. Unofficially, however, Hilliard and Weyers stepped down in August. The two still work for the company on a project basis. Eugene Gorab The new owner of Venice Airport. Runs Greenfield Partners and is associated with Sternlicht Holdings III inc. Barry Sternlicht who owns Sternlicht Holdings is on the National Advisory Board of JPMorgan Chase Dr Gene W Ray Dr. Gene W. Ray cofounded Titan Systems Inc. in 1981 as a defense contractor. Prior to 1981 Ray worked for defense contractor Science Applications International Corp., where he was a member of the board of directors and held managerial positions, including executive vice-president and general manager of the systems group. Ray is linked to many other companies, including Decision Sciences Corporation (DSC), who recently (2008) appointed Steven D. Oesterle as president and CEO. Oesterle was Partner and MD of Giuliani Parteners LLC, involved in managing the govenrment response to Sept.11, running the FBI investigation into 9/11 and destroying the WTC steel. Suspects Wolfgang Bohringer, aggressive, threatening behaviour, told police he worked for CIA, Mohammad Atta's closest associate. Thomas Kean, New Jersey Governor, Chair 9/11 Commission --- sold property through BMI Richard Ben-Veniste, 9/11 Commission --- linked to underground CIA drug running and Meyer Lansky Philip Zelikow, Executive Director 9/11 Commission --- co-authored 'Catastrophic Terrorism' in 1998 Michael Chertoff --- Sabotaging Ptech investigations Dick Cheney --— former PNAC member, former chairman of CFR, was in bunker on 9-11 John Ashcroft --- Porter Goss --- Various, on the morning of 9/11 had meeting with ISI chief, who allegedly wired 100K to Mohammad Atta Steven Hatfill --- suspect Anthrax Attacks, SAIC linked Wayne Allan Downing --- 'retired' 4 star Army Special Operations Command General, since 1996. Post 2001 - National Director and Deputy National Security Advisor for combating terrorism, SAIC connections Yasin al-Qadi, Ptech, worked with Osama, escorts American politicians visiting Saudi, linked to Dick Cheney, Muwafaq Foundation Khalid bin Mahfouz --- non-exec director and 20% owner of BCCI, Muwafaq Foundation Makram Chams --- His sister told people he was working for the FBI in San Diego, where terrorists lived. Had once worked for the Titan Corporation, ran a convenience store which was frequented by 9/11 terrorists in Venice, was somehow 'friends' with Mohammad Atta. ---- Saudi Binladin Group --- for links with Huffman Aviation BMI inc. --- holding company, owned PTech Southern Cross Aviation --- based out of Mena, Arkansas during CIA drug smuggling their, links to the Netherlands today, supplies passenger jets like 737s, 757s, 767s Titan Corporation --- briefly partnered with SkyWay Communications and owned stock in several other corporations related to SkyWay. SkyWay's former DC9 aircraft, N900SA, was captured in April 2006 with 5.5 tons of cocaine on board. Investigation of the cocaine bust led to the discovery that Titan had employed as a contractor Makram Chams, a Lebanese national. Chams owned a Kwik-Check convenience store in Venice, Florida, where the biggest overseas money transfer to the 9/11 terrorists ($70,000 from the UAE) was sent, according to the testimony of FBI agents during the 9/11 Commission hearings. Titan is headquartered in San Diego, where 4 of the hijackers lived in the run up to 9/11. Historically, The Titan Corporation was a defense department contractor involved in areas such as wireless communications, navigational systems, information systems, and other high-technology projects. Following a reduction in defense spending in the early 1990s, Titan redefined itself by seeking commercial applications for new technologies it had developed. In 1999 the company's stock rose 760 percent and was named the top performer on the New York Stock Exchange. Planes *United Airlines Flight 175 a Boeing 767-222, from Boston to LAX *American Airlines Flight 11 a Boeing 767-223ER, from Boston to LAX, yet no flight 11 data on the BTS database *United Airlines Flight 93 a Boeing 757–222, from Newark to San Francisco *American Airlines Flight 77 a Boeing 757-223, from Washington Dulles to LAX, yet no flight 77 data on the BTS database